


baby eyes

by insertsomethingedgyhere



Series: ** little boys ** [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddles, Daddy Frank Iero, Fluff, Little Gerard Way, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Nyctophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertsomethingedgyhere/pseuds/insertsomethingedgyhere
Summary: In which Gerard has a fear of the dark.(also, title is a Green Day song)





	baby eyes

"Pumpkin, it's three in the morning, you need to get back to sleep, alright? I will too, and in the morning we can do whatever you'd like, alright princess?" Frank said, trying to sound gentle and caring, even though really, he was just annoyed. Not extremely so, but he didn't exactly like being woken up at three in the morning, especially when Gerard was little, because if Gerard was little it was going to be something he was going to have to deal with. Not that that was a bad thing, but sometimes he just wanted to teach Gerard to take care of whatever it was himself and just sleep.

"B-but Daddy!" Gerard whimpered, voice cracking just the slightest bit, but it was still there and it caught Frank's attention. "Daddy, I-I needs, I needs you! Needs to sleep in Daddy's bed tonight, wifs Daddy."

Frank let Gerard climb up onto his lap hesitantly, pinching the bridge of his nose, because if Gerard was sleeping here tonight that meant Frank was probably going to get absolutely none. But still, Gerard seemed desperate, scared, even, and Frank needed to figure out why. So, he asked.

"Why do you need to sleep here tonight, honey? Why not in your own room?" Gerard had already slipped under the covers, hugging Frank tightly, trembling a little.

"Because th-the dark," Gerard stuttered, and Frank suppressed a sigh as Gerard snuck one of his legs over Frank's, practically clinging onto him.

Frank sat up straighter, pulling Gerard up with him. "There's nothing in the dark that can hurt you, you know that, right, sweets?"

Gerard made an unhappy noise. "B-but you don' knows that, Daddy, cause what ifs there is n' you jus' didn' sees it?"

Frank did sigh this time, letting Gerard nuzzle into the crook of his neck, all warm and cuddly. "I'm sure there's nothing-"

"But Daddy!" Gerard whined suddenly, loud and nearly a shout, startling Frank but mostly just worrying him, because Gerard wasn't usually this insistent with his fears. Usually, he would just listen to whatever Frank said.

"Woah, hey there, lovely, let's not yell, no yelling," Frank whispered, petting Gerard's hair soothingly and letting him curl as far into Frank as he needed, which was evidently very close, as he was nearly on top of Frank, now. "What's in the dark that's scaring you, baby angel?"

Gerard makes a little huffing noise this time, head butting Frank's bare chest (Frank never wore anything but boxers to bed) lightly. "Sc-scawy dark monsters," he squeaked, kicking a little at Frank's belly, and Frank tried his best to not notice.

"Scary dark monsters, huh? It's dark in here, too, bear, why's it better in here?"

"Cause Daddy." Frank probably should've been expecting that.

"Yeah. Yeah, alright, you can stay here for tonight, darling. Daddy'll protect you from everything, okay baby?" Frank said quietly, smiling as Gerard squealed happily.

"Yay! N' Daddy will fight all the monsters!" Gerard said, all lisp-y and little, nuzzling Frank excitedly. Frank couldn't help but chuckle at him, because when Gerard was little he was always cute and silly like this and Frank loved it.

"Yeah, of course. All for my little boy," Frank said, pausing to look at Gerard,"-who should be sleeping right now, hm?"

He mussed Gerard's hair a little when he gave Frank a pleading face, kissing Gerard's forehead. "It's far too late for either of us to be up, sweetheart. We can play in the morning, c'mon," Frank said softly, sliding Gerard off of him a bit, hugging him. "I love you, my darling prince."

"Wuvs you toos, Daddy," Gerard mumbled against Frank's chest, exhaustion already striking. Frank smirked.

"Goodnight, babydoll."

"Night-nights, Daddy." And, just like that, Gerard was fast asleep, laying next to Frank. Frank, who was smiling like he'd just won the lottery.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, shitty, and well, I hope my writing's quality gets better.
> 
> please comment !


End file.
